En silencio
by RedDemon21
Summary: Madara tiene secreto que no puede ser descubierto.Pasa y enterate XD


ACLARACIONES DE CAPITULO: Hola gente hace una banda que no subía nada, los parciales me tiene loca XD. Esto un Hashimada ósea un divague de mi mente enferma, y estresada así que no te asustes con el contenido XD.

Nada del universo de Naruto me pertenece y bla bla bla bla….

EN SILENCIO…

El retumbante y dulce sonidos de katanas chocando llenaba el aire, el olor a sangre y muerte perfumaba el ambiente.

Cadáveres adornaban de forma delicada el que anteriormente había sido un apacible mar de lavandas.

Un sol en un cielo tan bermejo como él se escondía tras el horizonte. Pero nada lograba detener el frenético danzar de las espadas, el vuelo libre de los shuriken, el sórdido ruido de las nuevas creaciones cayendo, convirtiendose en nuevas pinceladas de este cuadro macabro.

Rojo así es el paisaje, rojo como la ira, como el odio que ahora llena sus corazones, rojo como la sangre que baña al campo de batalla, pero por sobretodo… rojo como ese par de ojos que ahora observaban apaciblemente esta peculiar imagen.

Para Uchiha Madara la guerra era algo común y cotidiano, lidiaba con ella desde que tenía memoria, y a pesar de que causar muerte y dolor a su paso, a él la guerra le hacia sentir vivo.

Esquivando a los que alguna vez fueron los suyos y otros que no lo fueron, avanzó por el campo de batalla a gran velocidad, como tratando de encontrar a alguien.

"Esta vez no escapara"

Otra vez un último suspiro escapa de los labios de una victima; Madara desmonta su mano del cuello y un sórdido golpe vuelve a retumbar en el paisaje.

"Hashirama este asunto, de hoy no pasa"

Con sigilo se mueve entre las carpas del campamento intentando no ser descubierto. Tratando de encontrar a alguien a quien supuestamente jamás había visto.

Para el mundo y quien le conocía él lo odiaba, con todas sus fuerzas le odiaba, y aborrecía. Sus clanes habían sido enemigos por mucho tiempo, por poder, por ser los mejores; y era su deber como líder del gran clan Uchiha asesinar al líder del gran clan Senju.

Eran enemigos a muerte, enemigos sin fundamento pero enemigos al fin.

El rojo horizonte le había dado ya paso a las estrellas, y la reina de la noche se había abierto paso ocupando el podio del cielo.

La calida y suave brisa nocturna se colaba entre los castaños cabellos del líder Senju.

Unos metros más, alejado de él, Madara como todas las noches le observaba con dedicada atención.

Como tratando de darse calor Hashirama pasea las manos por sus brazos.

"ya es tarde"

Como cada noche miraba a las estrellas con la esperanza de que por un día más él volviera. Aun no lograba entenderlo pero necesitaba sentir su presencia, tenerlo cerca, sentir que estaba allí.

Para Madara la luz de la Luna llena le daba a Hashirama un brillo sin igual en este mundo. Sus delicadas facciones eran totalmente distinguibles aun en la oscuridad de la noche, sus labios rojos, pequeños se le antojaban al Uchiha lo más apetecible del mundo.

Su cuerpo musculoso y torneado lo enloquecía, quería tenerlo cerca, hacerlo suyo, sentir que estaba ahí…

Pero por sobre todo estaba seguro lo amaba, pero nadie podía saberlo, debía ser secreto.

Levemente El líder senju trata de mirar hacia atrás, podía sentirlo estaba allí, había vuelto, en su pecho se formó una mezcla de felicidad y tristeza.

Incomodo Madara se revolvió en su lugar, Sabia que el sabia que el estaba ahí.

"sí hoy es el día, ya no esperare, te diré lo que siento, y que sea lo que kami quiera"

Su cuerpo se tensó por un momento, lo sentía, Madara se estaba acercando a él, acaso lo mataría? Lo amaba ahora si estaba seguro pero nadie podía saberlo, debía ser secreto.

Con el mayor de los convencimientos posibles Madara se acercaba a su objetivo, pero algo lo detuvo en seco.

"que demonios, que esta ocurriendo"

-Señor una cuadrilla nos ataca!!!!!!!!!!- Gritaba uno de los soldados mientras se acercaba corriendo a Hashirama.

Muy bien el maldito de su general pagaría por esto, mientras se dirigía a con sus hombres, Madara se preguntaba que parte de aguarden y avancen cuando les diga no habían entendido.

"Hashirama solo espera, no me odies tanto, espera, te amo"

Por cada review que dejes tu akatsuki favorito se quitara una prenda XD


End file.
